rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4, Episode 7 Summary
EPISODE 7: "The Snatch Game" After Rosebud's Departure the queens all in shock and emotional, walk back into the workroom and they see her lipstick message on the mirror, it reads "Thank you all for making me feel welcomed and special! I will luv & cherish y'all forever. This IS NOT the last of me! Can't wait to slay the world with you ALL. C U soon xx". Mia wipes off her message in tears, she says that Rosebud, Indiana and her were really close in the competition and to see her go so soon is heartbreaking. Indiana says that she wasn't expecting her to leave the competition and that she didn't realise her injury was as bad as it was. They all sit their for a moment silent. Aries then brings up Clita winning the challenge, everyone congratulates her. Clita that she is really happy that the main thing she does for a living which is comedy is being noticed by the judges. She then says that she has improved alot since the start of the competition, in terms of being in the bottom the first two weeks. Naomi seems disconnected from everyone and Indiana notices and asks her whats wrong. She says that she doesn't feel like she could be here much longer and is loosing motivation and confidence to do the challenges anymore. She gets a little emotional and explains that she had a goal of at least winning one challenge and she still hasn't done that and doesn't feel like it will happen. Zara & Mia both become annoyed with her making excuses and complaining. Mia speaks up and says that her not winning a challenge yet either considering she is the drag sister to Gia Martini is annoying her but see's it as motivation to keep going. She then says, "I'm not going to deal with negative people here". The next day, the queens walk back into the workroom, excited for the next challenge. Jake then walks in and intorduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is Reading Is Fundamental. Naomi throws some sneaky shade towards Mia. Indiana says some sexual reads about Aries and Clita goes for some low blows about Mia not winning a challenge yet which shocks Mia. In the end, Clita is declared the winner of the Mini Challenge and recieves a $2500 Sephora Gift Card. Jake then introduces them to their next Main Challenge which is The Snatch Game. All the queens happy about making it to Snatch Game get excited. Jake then leaves the room and the girls all get working on who they will be impersonating. In the workroom, everyone is on edge because of how major this challenge is. It's the one challenge you don't want to fuck up. Indiana and Mia chat further about their friendship with Rosebud. Mia says that it's really hurting her that she is gone and knowing how badly Rosebud wanted to be here. She then says that she doesn't want this to affect her peformance in the challenge. Indiana encourages her to focus and asks who she plans on doing. Mia replies saying she's going to do Rachael Ray. Indiana says she's going to do Miss Juicy. Indiana confesses that this challenge is making her nervous only becuase of how important it is. Across the room Zara, Naomi & Clita all chat about who they're doing. Zara says she's going to do Ciara, Naomi is going to do Ellen Degeneres and Clita is going to do Jennifer Hudson. Indiana overhears their choices and says that Ciara & Jennifer Hudso probably aren't the best options to do. Zara becomes nervous about her decision but sticks with it becuase it's her only option. On the set of The Snatch Game, Cherry impersonates Betty White. She is able to make Jake laugh alot with her crazy, drug-induced impersonation. Zara does bring Ciara to the set and is able to make her funny, she does go in and out of character a few times but overall does ok. Naomi's impersonation of Ellen surprises everyone, she makes it funny and really embodies the loving, funny personality of her. Aries bombs really hard as Janet Jackson, the character isn't there, she doesn't have any comedy nor answers any questions as Janet. Clita does really well impersonating Jennfier Hudson, she makes fun about her acting career which makes Jake laugh. Indiana lands a few funny jokes and overall does pretty good as Miss Juicy. Mia struggles to make Rachael Ray a funny character and answers questions only as herself making it a flat peformance. The Milo also struggles to make her impersonation funny or come to life her impersonation comes across as cringy and flat, with her only throwing out one liners. On the Mainstage Guest Judges include, Ryan Reynolds & Robin Williams. After the Runway, Jake announces that Indiana and Zara are Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. Meaning the rest of them represent the Tops & Bottoms of the week. During critiques Aries is told the amount of disappointment the judges are feeling after last weeks killer roast. Her comedy and ability to impersonate Janet was clocked. Next up, Cherry is praised for stepping it up and giving the judges such an iconic impersonation of Betty. Up next, Clita is told that her impersonation of Jennfier Hudson was really good in terms of making her funny. Her comedic ability is praised aswell. Next Up, Mia is told that like last week, her comedy didn't show through and it seems like she is fading away into the background according to the judges. Up next, Naomi is congratulated for finally shining in a challenge and stepping it up. The judges do however say that she isn't fully there yet in terms of comedy but she is definitely improving. Lastly The Milo is slammed for her underwhelming peformance, the judges tell her that nothing was good about her peformance. Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens relax and enjoy a cocktail. Zara and Indiana chat about their peformances in the challenge. Zara says that she is disappointed to be safe, she wanted to be in the top however she is grateful she isn't in the bottom. Indiana agrees with her. Zara then asks her if she thinks Mia will be in the Top or Bottom. Indiana replies saying that is unfortunately thinks that she will be in the bottom, hopefully 3 but her Snatch Game wasn't the tea. Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. Cherry prances into the room all happy and confident and she says that she thinks she could win tonight. Clita screams out to Cherry "Bitch sure, I'm winning! Watch me steal it again!" Mia walks in looking defeated and upset, she grabs her cocktail and earphones and goes and sits on a lounge. She begins to cry, that's when Indiana comes over and hugs her. Mia explains that the judges said that she seems to be fading away. Which really upsets her. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Cherry is declared the winner of the challenge with Clita and Naomi ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Mia is declared Safe which leaves Aries and The Milo in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "King" by Years & Years. During the lipsync Aries brings high energy while still bringing out the emotion and meaning of the song. She falls of the stage purposely and does other impressive moves. The Milo overall is just high energy which doesn't fully represent the song as much. After the lipsync, Aries stays while The Milo is eliminated and Sashay's Away. 7 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts